


The Only Four People Jamie Moriarty Actually Cares For.

by TheTeaDetective



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Also Jamie's mentor because, Elementary - Freeform, F/M, I don't know what the hell I am doing, Jamie Moriarty - Freeform, Jamie is a badass, actual human being, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeaDetective/pseuds/TheTeaDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caring is not an advantage. Unless maybe it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Four People Jamie Moriarty Actually Cares For.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with the last section of this. It doesn't help that I live in the UK and so The Female of the Species hasn't actually aired here yet. I have a rough idea of what happened because of Tumblr (damn you Tumblr), but ugh. I may re-write. Also I have put this up on Tumblr http://theteadetective.tumblr.com/post/112900912100/the-only-four-people-jamie-moriarty-actually-cares

**The Mentor**

 

 

Her own parents had not been of much use. Too concerned with their society parties to give a fig about their clever daughter. What did it matter to them, if she was able to tell how many cats a woman had by looking at her coat? Or whether or not a man was having an affair by studying his gait? It didn’t and so she went on ignored.

That is until she meets _him_. She’s thirteen and hanging around The National Gallery. Her parents are talking to the curator about some donations, (tax breaks are such a useful perk of donating) and she is admiring a picture supposedly painted by one of the Dutch masters. 

_Supposedly_.

It is a fake and she knows. It is the brush work, it’s all wrong and she tells _him_ so, when he strikes up a conversation with her about the painting. She’d been staring at it so intently and for so long, he was curious.

He laughs and says, ‘I know, I forged it’.

Impressed that she has noticed and he offers to take her under his wing. Over the next six years, he teaches her every thing he knows about the criminal underworld. How to shoot a gun, how to kill without anyone noticing, and how to forge a work of art so that it fools even the best art experts. Well almost, Jamie can always tell, but it would be a long time before she meets someone else who could.

She is eighteen when he is assassinated by a rival criminal organisation. He leaves her the dossier and a note telling her it can be built up, if that’s what she would like to do. It is an unspecified and unspoken promise that his empire is now hers.

There are protests about her inheritance of his empire of course, not everyone is pleased about this waif of a girl assuming power. So she has the rival organisation completely destroyed and reserves a _special_ punishment for its leader. No one questions her again.

She also tells herself that caring is a disadvantage and vows never to do so for anyone again. 

But caring for others isn’t always something you can control.

 

 

**Kayden**

 

 

She sneaks up on Jamie somewhat. It almost makes her laugh because, to begin with, she had never expected to actually give a damn about the girl.

The pregnancy was an accident of course. Jamie contemplated an abortion for a while, but then decided that it would be _tasteless._ That peanut sized thing should not have to be flushed out for a mistake she’d made herself. It wouldn’t be particularly fair and besides, forcing herself to suffer through the annoyance of pregnancy would be useful. She could use it to remind herself to never let it happen again.

This is what she tells herself repeatedly throughout the nine month period she carries her, but some of her employees (the few that know about the pregnancy), whisper that she is losing her touch. That if she was really is what she portrays herself to be, she’d have gotten rid of it. 

She has their tongues cut out for the trouble of their concerns.

The Fullers are nice, good people and it makes Jamie feel ill. How boring they are. But they are rich and the girl will never want for anything. They call her Kayden, not a name Jamie would have picked, but it really isn’t any of her business anymore. 

Not that that stops her from checking up on her of course. If one of the Fullers reveals his or her self to be not so pleasant, she feels that they might benefit from the removal of their lungs. The protectiveness is a surprise, she decides that it is some sort of motherly instinct left over from carrying her. She’d never even held her, had refused to do so in fact. Base instinct, that was it.

But when Gaspar kidnaps her and demands the dossier, Jamie wants to _kill_ him in the most painful way possible. It isn’t just that he has insulted her authority, (it is bad enough that this has already been compromised by her incarceration), it is also because he has taken the girl. That he and his associates might cause her some harm.

She wants them all dead. She insists that she helps the investigation. It helps because she is doing something to help and not just sitting in her room at the factory twiddling her thumbs. It is also a bonus that her presence infuriates Sherlock and Joan. It is fun to watch them squirm.

Jamie is almost angry that it takes Sherlock so long to figure out that Kayden is hers, the rage and upset threatening to reveal itself when he confronts her about the code in her pictures. 

_“I can only imagine what you would get for the safe return of Kayden Fuller.”_

The fact that she would be safe, that _is_ what she would get. She struggles to control her anger more when she hears Kayden’s voice over the phone. Imagines all of the ways that she can cause Devon Gaspar an immense amount of pain.

It is better that it takes Sherlock so long to work it out anyway. It means that she can punish those responsible personally.

This time Jamie makes sure Kayden is sent somewhere no one will ever find her and by the time Sherlock gets to her, she is surrounded by the results of her retribution.

 

 

 

**Sherlock**

 

 

Sherlock Holmes has started to become a nuisance. The first time he had foiled one of her plans, it had been a slight irritation, it was only one plan. But this was the _fourth_ time he had got in the way. He was beginning to lose her money. Jamie decides that she is going to have to do something about it.

But it is almost impossible to pin down the man, find _anything_ out about him. She knows that he consults for Scotland Yard and that he doesn’t like to take credit for his work. But this information is not enough to enable Gottlieb to make his death look like an accident. She’s going to have to do some legwork herself, as if Holmes wasn’t taking up enough of her time already.

Irene Adler is an alias she’s already been using for years. She’s sort of a hobby, a platform to gain access to masterpieces. Sometimes she steals those masterpieces, to keep them safe from idiot curators, and sends them back her perfect forgeries. 

She forges the Turner’s herself and of course Mr Kirby at the British Museum sends him her way, seeing as she is his _top_ restorer. She pretends to be modest about it, she really isn’t.

She tells him he is beautiful, it throws him off guard and on the inside, Jamie Moriarty laughs. It also amuses her that he doesn’t know about turmeric and the Afghan War. It amuses her even more when he tries to suggest he would have eventually worked it out. _“I'm surprised I hadn't realized that. Yet.”_

Jamie is already deciding that he isn’t as big of a threat as she originally thought, when he surprises her and spots the original of Brueghel's The Blind Leading the Blind on her wall. He surprises her even more when he offers her a wager instead of threatening to turn her in. It is the first time she has been surprised by anyone since she was a child.

She takes him up on his wager because, well he _is_ beautiful and she’s curious. 

Their liaison is beneficial though, because she spots the track marks on his arms. Drugs. Not for a medical condition, there are too many marks for that. She can use this information later, she would use it sooner, but she’s still curious.

She rebuffs him afterwards with purpose of seeing what he would do and correctly deduces that he would make an appearance at her Camden house. He _had_ seemed quite smitten when he’d left her the first time. He’d even gone as far as to kiss her goodnight. How funny.

But Jamie is already growing bored of this game, and as he runs after her in the street, she is planning his death by overdose in her head. 

But he piques her interest again. 

_“What if I could offer you another entirely unique experience? Surely, that would be worth pursuing.”_

He surprises her again. Much to her chagrin, Jamie really doesn’t know about the tunnels underneath Camden market, but this is not what surprises her the most. Sherlock himself does. The gesture is so ridiculously romantic, that it actually gets to her. 

_“You and I are the only two people who know about these.”_

She practically drags him upstairs when they get back to her house. She’s not even annoyed about the moment of weakness afterwards. 

She really should organise for Gottlieb to kill him, but she doesn’t. She tells herself that she’s still curious about him, that she needs to learn more and what is the harm if she has a little fun while she’s at it? 

Six months after their initial meeting, Jamie realises that she is actually falling for Sherlock Holmes…It enrages her so much, that she arranges for Gottlieb to dispose of him. But she can’t go through with it and decides that if she can’t kill him, then Irene needs to die instead. 

She regrets it and tries to put it to the back of her mind, but it gets more difficult when she hears that his drug problem has spiralled out of control. She might as well have ordered Gottlieb to push the plunger herself. 

But what has been done has already been done, and she cannot fix it.

A year later, Jamie hears that Sherlock has recovered, with the help of his new partner. _Partner._

She tries not to think to much about the partner, but she is slightly outraged. As far as she knew, Sherlock, like Jamie herself, worked independently and did not have friends. 

He is starting to interfere in her plans again, so she resurrects Irene. She claims later that she wanted to check on his recovery. Sherlock is only partly right when he says that this is bollocks.

 

 

 

**Joan**

 

 

Joan annoys her at first. She is so _nice_ and as it did with the Fullers, it makes her feel sick. Giving her clothes, making her cups of tea, offering her sympathy when she fakes a flashback or nightmare. She only barely manages to keep up the act of Irene in front of her. 

It doesn’t help that Joan isn’t bad looking. Jamie is jealous, mostly because she has yet to figure out why Sherlock is so interested in the woman, and it only fuels her anger at Joan Watson further.

During their meeting, after she has revealed herself to Sherlock, Jamie asks Joan if she wants to sleep with Sherlock. In hindsight, Jamie realises that this question, in fact that entire meeting, had been a terrible idea. She’d given far too much away without realising it. Her feelings for Sherlock, her anger towards Joan, who used this information to bring about her downfall. 

Joan is cleverer than Jamie anticipated, and Sherlock is right, it does surprise her. That brain in Joan’s head is part of the reason Sherlock has an interest in her, but Jamie is certain there must be something else.

She writes letters to Sherlock and he writes back. It helps to ease the boredom of her prison cell. 

Jamie thinks that she might be able to understand Joan better if she writes to her too, but knows that either Joan will never write back or that Sherlock will make sure the letters never get to her. She can’t stop obsessing over how Joan managed to surprise her and what her relationship with Sherlock means. 

She channels her frustration into the painting. It comes out rather well and also has the added bonus of unnerving Joan Watson when she sees it. If only Jamie had a camera…

Eventually, Jamie thinks she is beginning to understand, mostly due to Sherlock’s letters. Joan is like family. Joan is the one keeping Sherlock from tipping over the edge and back into addiction. He doesn’t want to disappoint her. She is doing for Sherlock what Jamie cannot, she is fixing things, keeping him sober, keeping him alive. Jamie feels, though she will never admit this out loud, somewhat grateful and less inclined to have Joan killed. That surprises her too.

Besides, Joan adds something to her and Sherlock’s game and is becoming a player in own right. Which is why she has Elana March killed before she can get to Joan first.

Jamie has never liked to share.


End file.
